User talk:Sarah Manley
Questions/Suggestions for the new layout. Hi, I saw your message about that we could contact you would we have questions about the new layout and I do. The below is a copy & paste of what was originally a blog comment I posted as response but I got reminded it's better to put it on your talk page. I was actually thinking about a few things to make the new look a bit more appealing to wikia editors. Here's a list of things I was thinking of: *Remove the wiki activity and Images Uploaded on the wikia on the right side of Articles and let the pages keep their original width (the width they have now). If this could be done the unused space issue would immediately be solved as wiki activity and uploaded images can already be found in '"My Tools". It would also save people a lot of trouble when it comes to re-formatting pages. Especially for the bigger wikias this would prove convenient. *Since the Monaco Sidebar isn't actually deleted but more like "moved" to above the articles we'd like it if the made up HTML for all links - Sub Links etc can be fully viewed. The concept of the current navigation is somewhat reminiscent of the monaco sidebar although it is now above articles, but the problem is that the pages that are hidden in it are not all shown. If this could be changed so that all of them could be viewed then Navigation would be greatly improved and this would likely also reduce the endless moaning of wikia users regarding the aforementioned issue. The pages in which it is all setup would also be fully put to use then with the new layout. It would basically be some sort of "Monaco SkyBar" or something like that. Of course it won't be monaco or anything but it's just to make my point clear. I hope this reaches you Sarah, if these changes could be made I bet tons of people would be happy. And see it from the bright side, it's something else than nagging about keeping the old layout. Oh and 1 last minor thing. It's some bug I suppose. Whenever viewing a page, whether it's a plain article or while editing, if I (and I bet I'm not the only one) scroll down to the bottom, the page automatically rolls back to the top of the pages, making viewing/editing pages one heck of a frustrating job. Just wanted to report that. Artemis Paradox (talk) 07:05, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : HI there, thanks for getting back to me. I have reported the bug you are seeing with the toolbar, and our technical team is looking further into it. Thanks! As for your other questions *We decided to use fixed with so to better fit with all screen resolutions (which means the proportion of space shows up the same on a small as well as large monitor), as well as to integrate new features on the right rail, such as recent activity, photos on this wiki and more. The ad will also appear in this space for logged out users. You can read a bit more in our blog post about it here. The wiki activity is a simplified version of recent changes, which helps new users see what happeningon the wiki, but doesnt overwhelm them with all of the details. *As for the wiki navigation, we moved the navigation to the top so visitors can quickly find the mor important links on your wiki. This is limited now, so that they menu does not contain links to every page on the wiki, which I have seen done, and does get a bit overwhelming. There are some tricks to get the menu to autopopulate, which you can read about . *The new look is still a work in progress, and some changes will take place as we assess the skin over the coming months. To keep up with the news, be sure to follow the staff blog. Let me know if you have any other questions (and check our our new look FAQ). Best, Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 18:48, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Editing Problem Like Artemis said there's a problem with the editing while in that new layout skin. Not only is this a problem but is a major pain in the arse. Thekingkiller 11:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC)